


°○||T H R E E||○°

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi and T. J. have such a beautiful friendship UwU, F/F, F/M, M/M, T. J. pours out his heart, WHO THE HELL IS SUNSHINEEEE, dun dun dunnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: T. J. pours out his heart, Andi and T. J. have a blossoming friendship, Who is Sunshine and who are they talking too...What are they talking about.





	°○||T H R E E||○°

*T. J. and Cyrus private chat*

Muffin💖

I'm sorry I snapped at you

 

Kippen💞

It's okay

 

Muffin💖

No its not but Andi said you had to tell me something..

 

Kippen💞

Well I just wanted to tell you that I got a new dog so yeah.

 

Muffin💖

Oh Cool I can't wait to meet him or her, whats the name?

 

Kippen💞

Its a girl and her name is Andi, Amber named her.

 

Muffin💖

Oh cool

~

*Andi and Cyrus private chat*

Andi💜

soooooo what did he say

 

Cyrus💕

he just wanted to tell me he got a new dog

 

Andi💜

Thats it, thats all he told you?!

 

Cyrus💕

Yeah, what were you expecting?

 

Andi💜

Nothing, just excuse me for a moment.

~

*Andi and T. J. private chat*

Andi🍉

YOU GOT A NEW DOG! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

 

T. J.😢

Andi I can't tell him its too much because even if he likes me now that could change because there are so many people who could be better for him so why would he chose me when he could have someone better I don't want to get my heartbroken, I can be cool with the friendzone if I convinced myself enough. Because the more people that come into my life the more they can disappear from it.

 

Andi🍉

I get it T. J. and I'm sorry for virtually yelling at you but you should know this, yeah theres always gonna be someone better than you hell theres always gonna be someone better than all of us bur guess what were 18 niw the relationships we get into aren't just petty anymore were gonna start getting serious about our significant other and the fact is Cyrus wants you not someone better he wants you your good and your bad he's gonna take all of it. These aren't just petty crushes anymore. I'm not gonna rush you into anything because I know how you feel but I think when you're ready you should tell him. 

 

T. J.😢

Thanks Andi I'm glad you're my friend. Also we all know you're in love with my sister and she likes you BECAUSE HELLO SHE NAMED OUR NEW FUCKING DOG AFTER YOU. so i'm gonna reciprocate your advice. tell her,but when you're ready of course

 

Andi🍉

wait so you actually did get a new dog

 

T. J.💜

Do you take me for a liar Andi Mack?!

~

 

Sunshine😍

So should we tell them?

 

~

dUnDuNdUnnNnN

**Author's Note:**

> OOF I KNOW DONT HATE ME IM SORRYYY TYRUS WILL GET TOGETHER just not now...  
> Also who da fuck is sunshine (btw thats like a screen name not the actual persons name)
> 
> HmM I woNdEr wHo  
> MwAhHaAhA  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
